littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger47
is the 47th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 96th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The RyuseiRangers struggle to fight against Niewial in Planet Odyssey and Trivia revealed her true identity as the Goddess of the Underworld to see who drowning first goes underway. Synopsis Since he drowning Calliope into the Dark World and Tsubaki has no vision about her future, Niewial said that he will destroy entire universe and turned into nothingness. He said that Trivia was actually the Goddess of the Underworld and want to make everyone suffer from despair and grief. Niewial transforms into colossus demon form and attacks them before the RyuseiRangers fend him off, wanting to avenge Tsubaki's death. As the RyuseiRangers struggle to fight against Niewial, Odysseus and Penelope arrive with their violins to provide a chance to seal Trivia once again. However, the Aura of Darkness Trivia had managed to absorb from Argonavis Cards allows Niewial to overpower the sealing technique and sends Odysseus and Penelope to the Dark World with Death Growl. As Niewial attempts to send Nausicaa and the siblings as well, the RyuseiRangers power up into Sigma Mode and manage to severely damage Niewial, but are interrupted by Grind. Niewial attempts to throw the RyuseiRangers away, but Nausicaa and Phemius rescue them and are sent away into Dark World instead. Niewial kicks him out after becoming irritated by him, allowing him to regain his strength and return to face the RyuseiRangers, who are reinvigorated by Tsubaki's words. Niewial attempts to kill RyuseiRed, but he is saved by the arrival of Eros and the MetaStar Robots, who are declared that is the last production of the Saint Cards and tell them not to be sad before they using self-destruction power to weaken Niewial's power. With Niewial has defeated, Grind taunts him by telling him that Trivia is far too powerful than when Nine Muses defeated her. With no sense of emotion due to his future, Trivia makes her move and eliminated Niewial, allowing her to power up into her true form. Despite their grief over the Top Designers' sacrifice, the RyuseiRangers faces Trivia, who wishes to erase all dreams and futures and turns the universe into empty space. Despite the RyuseiRangers' best efforts, they are overpowered by Trivia and were thrown into the Dark World. The muses and the remaining citizens of Earth and Planet Odyssey choose to play a music before Trivia destroys the half of the both planets, killing them in cold-blooded. Major Events *Trivia reveals her true form as the queen of the underworld, more powerful than when Nine Muses defeated it due to the Aura of Darkness made from the Argonavis Cards. *Odysseus, Penelope, Nausicaa and Phemius were sent to the Dark World by Niewial's death growl. *The Meta*Star Robots were destroyed after using self-destruction power to defeating Niewial. *Niewial is killed by Trivia after he lost his sense of emotion due to his future. *The RyuseiRangers lose their powers and were thrown into the Dark World by Trivia's Death Wave. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Niewial *Grind *Trivia Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *'Tsubaki Hiragi' Trivia *This episode featured the second trailer for Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime